


April 8, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You said a shortcut was a good idea,'' Supergirl said as she scowled at Amos.





	April 8, 2002

I never created DC.

''You said a shortcut was a good idea,'' Supergirl said as she scowled at Amos and a territorial creature attacked them.

THE END


End file.
